militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Arthur Nordenswan
| birth_place = Stockholm, Sweden | death_date = | death_place = Stockholm, Sweden | placeofburial = | placeofburial_label = | placeofburial_coordinates = | allegiance = Sweden Finland | branch = Swedish Army | serviceyears = 1902–40, 1940–42 (Sweden) 1940 (Finland) | rank = Colonel | servicenumber = | unit = Svea Life Guards Västernorrland Regiment Norrbotten Regiment Swedish Volunteer Corps Skaraborg Regiment | commands = Skaraborg Regiment | battles = Winter War | battles_label = | awards = | memorials = | spouse = | relations = | laterwork = | signature = | signature_size = | signature_alt = | website = | module = }} Arthur Georg Nordenswan (27 January 1883 – 29 December 1970) was a Swedish Army officer and sport shooter who competed in the 1912 Summer Olympics. Military career Nordenswan was born in Stockholm, Sweden and was the son of major general Carl Otto Nordensvan and Ebba Maria (née Wallenius). He became a second lieutenant at Svea Life Guards (I 1) in 1902 and lieutenant in 1905. Nordenswan was promoted to captain in 1916 and served at Västernorrland Regiment (I 28) in 1921. He was promoted to major and served at Norrbotten Regiment (I 19) in 1926 and was promoted to lieutenant colonel in 1930 and served at Skaraborg Regiment (I 9) in 1932. Nordenswan was commanding officer of the Swedish troops in the Saar in connection with the referendum in 1935. He was then was promoted to colonel and served as commanding officer of Skaraborg Regiment from 1935 to 1942. During 1940 Nordenswan became colonel in the Finnish Army and commanded the Swedish Volunteer Corps' battlegroup at the Salla Front during the Winter War in Finland. Sports career | birth_place = Stockholm, Sweden | death_date = | death_place = Stockholm, Sweden | country = | sport = Sports shooting | event = | medaltemplates = }} | show-medals = yes }} In 1912 he won the silver medal as member of the Swedish team in the team 50 metre small-bore rifle competition. In the 50 metre rifle, prone event he finished 16th and in the 25 metre small-bore rifle competition he finished 28th. Personal life In 1909 he married Inez Kjerner (born 1883), the daughter of Doctor of Medicine Karl Kjerner and Emelie Magnell. They divorced and in 1918 Nordenswan married Ruth Persson (1893–1975), the daughter of farmer Peter Persson and Anna Eriksson. Nordenswan died on 29 December 1970 in Stockholm and was buried at Norra begravningsplatsen in Stockholm. Awards and decorations Nordenswan's awards: *Commander First Class of the Order of the Sword *Second Class of the Order of the Cross of Liberty with swords *Knight Third Class of the Order of Saint Stanislaus *King Gustaf V's Olympic Medal *Skaraborg Landsturm Association's gold medal (Skaraborgs landstormsförbunds guldmedalj) *Skaraborg Shooting Federation's gold medal (Skaraborgs skytteförbunds guldmedalj) *Sweden's Military Sports Federation's gold medal (Sveriges militära idrottsförbunds guldmedalj) *Gold Medal of the Swedish Outdoor Association (Skid- och friluftsfrämjandets i Sveriges guldmedalj) *Cross of Merit of the Protection Corps of Finland (Finska skyddskårernas förtjänstkors) *Finnish War Memorial Medal References External links *profile Category:1883 births Category:1970 deaths Category:Swedish Army colonels Category:Swedish male sport shooters Category:ISSF rifle shooters Category:Olympic shooters of Sweden Category:Shooters at the 1912 Summer Olympics Category:Olympic silver medalists for Sweden Category:Olympic medalists in shooting Category:Medalists at the 1912 Summer Olympics Category:Sportspeople from Stockholm Category:Volunteers in the Winter War Category:Commanders First Class of the Order of the Sword Category:Burials at Norra begravningsplatsen